


The Art of Coming Undone at the Seams

by macabremusic



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Consensual Sex, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, I’m sorry mother, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabremusic/pseuds/macabremusic
Summary: Pretty much just smutsorry plz dont read this im so embarrassedWARNINGS:-Several mentions of character death-(Maybe) violence?-Gore-Suicidal idealizationAll chapters will come with warnings in the description. Not every chapter is explicit, there are some fade-to-black ones.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Forests and Quiet Desire

**Author's Note:**

> -Most likely canon compliant  
> -They are adults  
> -Apollo and Hyacinthus were in LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut. There is none for Apollo/Hyacinthus so I made some myself. Chapter includes:   
> \- a blowjob  
> \- a handjob  
> \- consent (I am never going to write non consensual smut) 
> 
> No warnings nor mention of character death in this. one

Apollo had some rules when it came to mortals. 

1\. He did not sleep with one any more than twice.

2\. The above rule is to protect him from falling for them.

3\. He did not fall in love with mortals.

All of those rules had been completely thrown out the window when it came to Hyacinthus.

1\. They had slept together some five times at this point.

2\. Oops

3\. He had fallen in love with a mortal.

His sister had chided him more than once about sex being repetitive and boring. Oh no. It was the person you were having the sex with that made it good.

And holy shit did Hyacinthus make it good.

Apollo personally preferred bedding his lovers somewhere private, secluded and personal, but outside could do. He could make it work.

They had just finished a run through the heavy Spartan woods and leaned against a tree for support. The sun hung low in the sky. Hyacinthus’ hair was disheveled, the hem of his toga brown with mud.

He looked good like this. Prometheus had outdone himself.

His gaze lingered around Hyacinthus’ bare arms, how you could see lean muscle on them, proof of his strength. Then it slipped down, down to his calves and trailed up to his thighs. Hyacinthus had to be aware of what he was doing by now.

The shameless bastard probably liked it.

That thought left him with a sort of insatiable appetite, a hunger low in his stomach. He moved closer, until their noses nearly touched. He smelled of pine, and the forest surrounding them.

“Are you gonna do something or do I need to point out the obvious?” His lover asked.

So he did like it!

“I think I’ll take my time with you.” He ran his thumb against Hyacinthus’ cheek, brushing away the dirt. The man’s face flushed. He looked simply adorable like this. Well, not adorable. Hot would be the right description.

He pressed him up against the tree, moved his mouth to press light kisses to his neck. This earned him a soft moan, which was a win in his book.

Apollo had figured out some time ago that there were certain spots that he could touch, certain places that made the prince come undone.

Right near his ear, a little down and to the left, the soft skin on his thighs, his bottom lip.

He dropped to his knees, his hands running down Hyacinthus’ sides and undoing the rope that held his clothes together. 

Once he was undressed, Hyacinthus’ hands grabbed his hair to guide him. Apollo pushed them away, stroking his now-very-much erect cock.

“More.” It was not a request, it was a requirement.

His mouth slid onto it. Now, his own arousal was getting a bit painful, but he was a god and figured Hyacinthus came first.*

Hyacinthus made a gasping noise, which he assumed meant he liked it. Good.

‘I’ll go faster then’ he thought, licking and sucking until precum dripped out of him and his hair was grabbed once more. He didn’t complain, just pushed against Hyacinthus’ hips with his hands, going faster and faster until-

“Oh! Ah-ah” Apollo felt his mouth fill with cum.

He slid his mouth off, looked directly into Hyacinthus’ eyes and swallowed. Hyacinthus looked away, embarrassed. He was back on his feet, moving his face back towards him to kiss him sloppily. 

He had a problem though, his own erection by now was not to be ignored.

He slumped against the tree sighed in relief as Hyacinthus sat next to him and lifted up the cloth to gingerly touch it.

He slowly pumped it, looking towards Apollo every once in a while to see if he was bothered.

He was the furthest thing from bothered. The pleasure began to outweigh the pain, and his breath hitched as it grew stronger.

“Faster.” He nearly stuttered. This was surprising, mortal handjobs were not supposed to leave him a mess like this.

Hyacinthus did what he wished. Apollo’s grabbed his hand as he felt himself very very close to a rather strong climax. He tried his best not to hurt his lover’s fingers. 

‘Oh gods’. His head tipped back and his free hand clamped over his mouth. 

It felt like fifty choirs crescendoing at once, a million arrows hitting their marks, or like one of the strongest orgasms he’d ever had. 

The after was the best part. They laughed at turned toward each other, ’sat in silence and left small kisses on each of their lips.  
It was getting dark. They’d have to turn back.

Lights from the village grew closer as they walked, hand in hand.


	2. What exactly IS a combat ostrich?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several flashbacks to Commodus and what the hell is a combat ostrich anyway? 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Flashbacks  
> Description/Mentions of Character Death

The new Hercules. The new Hercules.   
He remembered that name.   
Commodus.   
  


He couldn’t fall asleep that night. May damnation fall upon the body of Lester Papadopoulous.   
  


It wasn’t quite like those demigod dreams he’d heard about, the ones where they could see what their enemies or friends were doing, the ones were they could near predict the future.   
  


It was more like a memory. No, it **was** a memory.   
———————————————————————-

 _Apollo grinned at Commodus as he dug through the wooden boxes on the floor of their tent for oil.  
_  
“ _You’ve come prepared I see.” He stated lazily. He was laying on the large couch-bed hybrid, naked.  
  
Nakedness didn’t bother him. Roman fashion had become increasingly horrible over the years, and their was a **reason** as to why the gods are often depicted ‘scandalously’.   
  
_

_“I like to keep myself pleasured.”  
His newest lover was certainly something to behold. It was a wonder he was entirely human.   
———————————————————————-_

He rolled over. A new vision started.   
  


———————————————————————-

_He had not been dominated like this in.... ever. Never had he been fucked so roughly.  
_

_He could really use some more oil, but they were too into it now, it was no use to stop.  
_

_His hands were pinned down. Commodus smelled of wine. He was experienced, clearly, as he knew what to do and how to do it.  
_

_He moaned loud and desperate as Commodus went deeper. It didn’t hurt. He had a strong tolerance for this kind of thing, it wouldn’t hurt._

_He didn’t want to be the first to cum, however. It was embarrassing! He usually liked to be more dominant, pick his lovers apart piece by piece, but he supposed it wasn’t too bad.  
_

_He would not finish. He would not finish. He would not-_

_Oh that felt good. Really good.  
_

_And then it was ‘shit, I’m coming’ and then nothing._

_————————-—————–—————————_

There was another time. After a few years had passed, when he was posing as Narcissus, the newest emperors loyal companion and personal trainer.   
  


———————————————————————-

_They had wrestled earlier that day, and Commodus had won. Of course, Apollo could have easily beaten him, but it was **much** more fun being pinned to the ground by your former lover.   
_

_It was a pity Commodus needed to die._

_That night was a very... passionate one. He again let himself be used for Commodus’ pleasure._

_He let himself get used for one more night.  
  
_

_———————————————————————-_

And of course, there was the fatal day.   
  


———————————————————————-

_Commodus was still attractive in Apollo’s eyes, even with the spittle and blood on his beard, the clear intoxication clouding his mind.  
_

_Then he drew a bath. He knew what must be done.  
_

_Commodus looked up at him with betrayal. “You. Blessed. Me.”_  
  


_———————————————————————-_

He woke up with a jolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly canon compliant (I mean, it really was implied heavily) 
> 
> I don’t know quite what “hits” are, but thanks! (? I probably look stupid)


	3. Soft Touches and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo reminisces over what he and Hyacinthus had before the accident.
> 
> WARNING:  
> Mentions of; death, blood, and grief.
> 
> This one isn’t very explicit, just a brief mention. More angst then anything.

He wasn’t sure why he was thinking about him now.   
  
The public bus he was taking with Meg hit a bump. His head hurt. His nose was runny. 

He didn’t want to think right now. He’d have plenty of time to do that when he became a god again.   
If he became a god again.

He wondered what happened after you die. It occurred to him that he already knew. Idiot. 

He wondered if w̶h̶e̶n̶ **if** he died, would Hyacinthus be there? 

He could barely remember the accident. He didn’t want to.

Instead, he could think about softer, kinder things that they’d shared. 

The way his lover’s lips were so warm. The way his voice sounded. The way he felt.

He would remember the nights after they were done with their passion.   
How Hyacinthus slept next to him, the way he held onto him until morning.

Oh, now he could remember what had happened to the man.  
  


The way he went cold in his arms. How the last thing he did was say ‘I love you’.   
How he knew what was happening to him. How Apollo couldn’t save him. The way his mother, Clio, could hardly look at him.   
  


The way he sobbed, night after night. 

How utterly infatuated he was with Hyacinthus. 

How the sun refused to shine.

How he saw his family grieve.

His father died soon after. 

How Greece eventually fell, and they had to move on. Assume new identities, never speak of what happened.   
  


He could feel tears building in his eyes. The few short months they spent together was the best he had ever had.

He had been planning on making him a god.   
They could rule together. He wanted nothing more.   
Hyacinthus. His husband. His everything.

The bus drew to a stop. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and got off. It was better to not think about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH ThANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS


	4. Efflorescence- an excerpt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a small excerpt from the WIP I have based on the myth of Hyacinthus, that’s why there’s no context. 
> 
> No warnings on this one. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is more focused on Hyacinthus (saying this since my other ones are Apollo- focused)

I’ve been thinking about this for a while now…” Apollo started. “And what is it exactly that you’ve been thinking?” “How much I want to kiss you.”

That startled him. He hadn’t really expected things to get physical, (he didn't believe he had a chance in the first place) but boy did he want them to. Holy motherfucking shit he wanted them to. 

“I.. um.. Yes.” 

Apollo pulled him down on top of him, connecting their lips.  _ Woah.  _

Suddenly they were lying down, (which did involve an awkward few moments when they moved to the top of the bed,) and Apollo’s hair came undone, and Hyacinthus tangled his fingers in it in an attempt to pull him closer, closer, until they had to let up for air.  


He panted; his face flushed. He was determined not to freak out, to get as much out of this experience as possible, but all he wanted to do was get off like this.

They collided once more, harsher this time, more desperate and clingy because neither of them had realized just how much they wanted this. 

Once neither of them could continue on without succumbing to the urge to touch one another (very sensually, might I add) they laid down. 

Apollo’s body was soft, but more angular and more perfect than his. It was nearly burning, far warmer than a normal human’s, and Hyacinthus could feel the indication of his pleasure up against his hip, so close to his own. 

He needed more, needed to touch and to be pleased, and so he slowly slid his hand farther down Apollo’s chest, then stomach, then midriff, until it was painfully obvious as to what he was hoping for. 

Apollo smirked at this. “You really liked that huh?” He asked, his voice dripping with something heavy, divine near Hyacinthus’ ear. All he could do was make a confirming, weak noise, half pathetic and half longing.

“Oh? You really do want me that bad?” He asked, his tone dripping with mock surprise. “I don’t blame you. Quite a lot of people have begged for me.” 

He whispered into Hyacinthus’ ear, running his thumb along his collarbone. “And I suppose you aren’t an exception?” 

Hyacinthus whimpered. 

“I need a verbal answer to continue , love.”

He managed to say ‘yes’ as clear and desperate as he possibly could. 

Apollo’s hand moved down his chest, stopping to caress his stomach gently, to whisper sweet nothings in Hyacinthus’ ear. (Mainly ‘I love you’s and ‘you’re beautiful’s and soft questions about what he liked and where he liked it.) 

It did get there eventually, though.

His hips responded by bucking involuntarily towards Apollo’s, desperate and needy. He hurriedly undid his robes until he was naked.  


Apollo took his time preparing him, talking about how beautiful Hyacinthus was and how lucky he was to have him. 

He kissed bruises on his neck and chest and finally thighs, as he teased him. When Hyacinthus really couldn’t stand it, and was ready to finish the job himself, Apollo’s mouth slid onto his cock. 

He remembered moaning loud at this, desperate and eager for Apollo to take away his now painful erection. He licked a bit at it, sucking on the tip and swirling around with his tongue, he clearly had experience. 

The pleasure came in a surging motion, like he needed to release something deep within him. 

Apollo lifted his head back up to stare at him like this was something precious, like it was a rare opportunity. 

He whined for more of the sensation and Apollo moved his hand up and down on it, edging him until he could barely speak. 

He tried to focus on keeping the volume on his moans down but occasionally Apollo would stop and tell him it was alright, that he could let it out if he wanted. 

“It’s okay my love. You can come. Please do, I want to see what you’ll look like beneath me.” 

He did. 

It was good. Like Apollo had pushed him to the edge of a cliff, with raging waters at the bottom, and told him to jump. 

He remembered coming absolutely undone underneath him. 

His hands reached up for his neck, so he could whine and whimper and moan into it, feel the soft flesh, so raw up against his parched lips. 

He felt like dying here. Like this. If he could choose the circumstances in which he would die, it would be death by pleasure. 

But.. the other man hadn’t quite finished yet.   
That could be fixed. Apollo clambered off of him, and kissed his cheek. (awww) 

He was very clearly erect. “Should I... help with that?” Hyacinthus asked.

Apollo looked surprised. Hyacinthus was a bit offended. He could take care of his partners too, thank you very much.

”That would be nice.” 

Woah. He was big. Hyacinthus wondered how it would feel to have the man inside him. 

Maybe some other time. Now, he ran his hand up and down Apollo’s dick, slowly, and then faster as he tipped his head back and moaned.

Faster, faster, until his lover was trying not to be too loud. He realized this, tilting his head so he could kiss him and allow him to whine into him instead of the air.

Apollo’s lips fell towards his neck afterwards, making noises of contentment and stopping to kiss him.   
  


Their legs were tangled together. Hyacinthus smiled softly at him, giggling as he kissed his chest and odd places on his face.

The night was warm and they soon fell asleep on one another. He couldn’t wait to see what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Pray Tell

Apollo did not like to be dominated. He rarely let anyone do it. 

He hadn't spread his legs willingly for someone in quite some time. He liked to be in control. 

If it was going to be rough, he'd be the rough one. He hadn't unwillingly let himself get used in millenia. He always knew what was going on. 

So why, pray tell, was he being fucked into the bed so harshly? 

Well, it started as a sort of dare. Or bet. He didn't care, he was drunk at the time. He insisted that he **could** handle rough sex, so here he was. 

No one was watching, of course. He just wanted to prove it to himself. 

Wow this guy was not handling him nicely. 

Commodus, that was his name. He'd had his eye on the young man for some time at that point, waiting for the right time to make his move. He was no stranger to sleeping around. 

And hey, he liked sex. It was one of earth's many pros. 

Earth had some cons too, like how humans have such a short life span, but what can you do. 

Anyway, the man on top of him was bringing him dangerously close to an end he did not want to meet at the moment. He liked to pick his lovers apart piece by piece, make them finish, and **then** have his way. 

Usually, he could just calm himself down enough so he didn't cum first. Easy peasy. 

Yeah, the bet had rules. None of that. he couldn't will himself to be turned on, or off. He just had to brace himself. 

Jesus christ, it felt good. So good. 

And the man had almost reached his prostate a second ago. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. 

Commodus himself had already finished at that point, but he was apparently a determined bastard, just told him that he wasn't stopping. He was hard already at that point anyway. 

Why not. 

Why not? Apollo was **not** going to be a laughingstock. (Word got around about him quickly, and he took as a compliment. Everyone wanted a piece of him!) 

At least the man had already came. It would be very embarrassing if he hadn't and Apollo was just that horny. 

He was going to cum any minute; he could feel the sensation building and building and 

Oh. 

There. 

That was it. 

That was what he referred to as the good spot. Later known as the g-spot, the good spot had never failed to almost immediately make him cum. 

It was difficult to reach, see, and he didn't let people dominate anyway. 

Oops. 


	6. Fur and Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Apollo/Commodus one. I might introduce other pairings. 
> 
> warning for slight manipulation? Really just lying about previous experiences. All consensual though.
> 
> Chapter contains  
> -fingering  
> -anal

Apollo had quite the experience with lube. It was something that you needed to have experience with to properly use. As a god, he could probably just insert how to use it directly into his long catalogue of sex related knowledge, but it was much more fun when other people taught him about it. 

He was lying when he told his lovers this, though. Of course he knew how to use lube. Duh. You really thought he had painful sex, or no anal at all? No way. 

It was worth the look on Commodus' face. 

"Well what do you need that for?" He asked one day. His newest lover, the princeps, was lazily looking through his personal belongings and sorting them. 

"What do you think?" The man said sarcastically. "I'm being serious. Why do you need olive oil?" He tried to look as nonchalant as possible. 

And that's how he ended up laying on his stomach on the bed, naked. The furs tickled his nose. It was one of those rare occasions when Commodus actually went to his home, and they didn't need to kick everyone out of the tent. 

"You're gonna love this." His lover insisted. 

It was rather like a massage. He started by applying the substance to Apollo's shoulders, rubbing it down his back. 

And Apollo had had to pretend he was having his first when his ass was fingered. Commodus talked throughout it all, updating him continually about what he was doing, so it didn't come as a surprise, but he almost wanted to just give himself up. It probably inflated the young man's ego, being the 'first' to touch him like this. 

It felt nice. He most wanted what happens after the loosening process was over, though. 

Apollo was a god. Foreplay and lube were not needed when it came to all powerful deities. They could simply will themselves to be properly turned on. He knew what would happen next. It was a given. 

One finger, then two, then three slowly inserted and pushed in and out of his ass. He covered his mouth with a hand when Commodus asked him to be quiet, told him that his father was just down the hall. 

He could almost see the look on the prude's face if he were to know what his son was doing. Commodus must have liked rebellion though. 

"I'll be honest, I wish you didn't need to be, but you know how my father is." 

Apollo was a dominant person, but it was very nice to relax and have someone's rather large cock be thrust in and out of you. 

It was a very lazy thing of him, to simply lay there and have Commodus do all the work, but cut him some slack! Being a symbol of male perfection was **exhausting.**

Commodus came first. He wouldn't have, had Apollo not magically restrained himself, but he did have a sense of pride after all. 

He gripped Apollo's hair in his fist, and Apollo let him moan softly into his neck. It was nice knowing he had the ability to make someone feel this way. 

It was over soon after. A rather quick fuck, but that didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.


	7. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this gets more views than the fics I have with plot in them 
> 
> -Go read 'Day and Night' by 'Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)'  
> -Or read 'Efflorescence' by me
> 
> Short chapter because I'm going out with family in about half an hour.

He shouldn't have accepted it. The bet. 

"Oh, Apollo, I bet you can't even have it rough" 

And he said... "Fine. I'll prove it to you then." 

Bad decision. But he was drunk, and all his best (worst) ideas come to him a few bottles in. 

And so what if he wasn't even sure what they meant? He could handle whatever came his way, even if it hurt. He had fought before! 

So he really didn't expect to be immediately pinned down to a rather hard floor, on his stomach, stone cold sober but very confused. 

And maybe he had thought the man he was arguing with was gonna fight him! He might have even brought his bow! So what! 

And he didn't expect his clothes to be removed. 

He didn't protest. He had gotten himself into this mess, his body would get him out of it. 

But did this guy really need to slap him occasionally? It hurt, and while he was aware of bdsm and its cons, he had never actually tried it before! The closest he'd ever had was a few thousand years ago, when that Commodus dude would not let up. 

He definitely did not expect to like it. 

He thought that maybe he would come? Eventually? 

He did not expect to go weak in the knees 5 minutes in. 

To be wanting more.... it was embarrassing! 

He was not a desperate man. 

He could get nearly anyone. 

He should **not** be this submissive. 

He should not like the steady, rough hands on him so much. 

Jesus Christ. 

Or Buddha. 

Or his father. 

Someone. 

It wasn't like the experience unlocked something in him. Did it? 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve ever posted, so I’m not expecting much attention. Just doing this for fun!


End file.
